A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical fibers, and, more particularly to an apparatus and method for aligning an optical fiber with a optical device.
B. Description of the Related Art
Optical devices such as photodiodes, are used in optical communication systems for absorbing and converting light from an optical fiber into an electrical current signal. It is important, particularly in the optical communications field, to provide low loss couplings between an optical component and an optical fiber. Such low loss couplings are generally achieved by positioning the optical component in accurate alignment with the optical fiber, ideally within 0.1 micron both horizontally and vertically of the desired alignment. Unfortunately, the known methods of achieving such accurate alignment are either difficult to implement or require expensive, high-tolerance components.
An object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method for aligning an optical fiber with an optical device that overcomes the problems of the related art.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method for aligning an optical fiber with an optical device that consistently and accurately aligns the optical fiber with the optical device.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be learned from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the objects and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention comprises an apparatus for aligning an optical fiber with an optical device having a first plurality of bond pads provided thereon, the apparatus including: a fiber mount assembly having a body portion with an opening provided therein to receive the optical fiber, and two leg portions integrally connecting to and extending from the body portion, the two leg portions having a second plurality of bond pads provided thereon; and an optical device mount assembly having a third plurality of bond pads provided thereon, and a plurality of eutectic solder bumps provided on the third plurality of bond pads for connecting the first plurality of bond pads of the optical device and the second plurality of bond pads of the two leg portions of the fiber mount assembly to the optical device mount assembly, wherein the concentration of a component of the eutectic material in the plurality of eutectic solder bumps is increased, via a reaction between the first, second and third pluralities of bond pads and the plurality of eutectic solder bumps, until the eutectic material hardens and rigidly connects the first plurality of bond pads of the optical device and second plurality of bond pads of the two leg portions of the fiber mount assembly to the third plurality of bond pads of the optical device mount assembly, aligning the optical fiber with the optical device.
To further achieve the objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, the invention comprises a method for aligning an optical fiber with an optical device, the method including the steps of: providing a plurality of eutectic solder bumps on a first plurality of bond pads provided on an optical device mount assembly; contacting a second plurality of bond pads provided on two leg portions of a fiber mount assembly with some of the plurality of eutectic solder bumps, the fiber mount assembly having a body portion with an opening provided therein, wherein the two leg portions integrally connect to and extend from the body portion; contacting a third plurality of bond pads provided on the optical device with the remaining plurality of eutectic solder bumps provided on the first plurality of bond pads of the optical device mount assembly; increasing the concentration of a component of the eutectic material in the plurality of eutectic solder bumps, via a reaction between the first, second and third pluralities of bond pads and the plurality of eutectic solder bumps, until the eutectic material hardens and rigidly connects the third plurality of bond pads of the optical device and the second plurality of bond pads of the two leg portions of the fiber mount assembly to the first plurality of bond pads of the optical device mount assembly, aligning the optical fiber with the optical device; and providing the optical fiber through the opening provided in the body portion of the fiber mount assembly.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.